1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to applicators for applying fluids to a surface, and particularly to disposable applicators for applying fluid material on a single-use basis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, various applicators for dispensing fluid material have been proposed in the prior art. According to one design approach, an applicator includes a container that is filled with a fluid to be dispensed. A porous applicator tip is mounted over an opening at one end of the container for applying the fluid. The applicator tip has a central bore that provides a direct pathway for delivery of the fluid from the container. A cap is designed to lockingly engage the container, typically by way of a threaded connection comprising mating threads respectively formed on an inner wall of the cap and an outer wall of the container. The cap may have an interior pin adapted to plug the bore in the applicator tip when the applicator is not in use. The cap thus seals the fluid in the container against contact with the outside environment between each use of the applicator.
It is to improving applicators of the foregoing type that the present invention is directed. In particular, a low cost disposable applicator that is optimized for single use only is needed.
The foregoing problems are solved and an advance in the art is provided by an applicator and closure cap assembly. The assembly includes a container that is adapted to carry a fluid therein and formed with a neck. A porous applicator tip is secured to the container. An orifice provides a fluid pathway from a fluid holding portion of the container to the applicator tip. A closure cap is slidably disposed in non-locking interfacial engagement with the neck so as to cover the applicator tip. A removable seal is provided to secure the closure cap to the neck and to seal the cap-container interface prior to use.